


Red on the blade's edge

by thedevilchicken



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Facial Shaving, M/M, Male De Sardet (GreedFall)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Vasco's lack of preparedness on land leads de Sardet to offer his services. He's not exactly the most experienced barber.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Red on the blade's edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



The Naut tattoos on Vasco's face looked strange when his stubble began to grow through, as it inevitably did while they were travelling. 

The road between Hikmet and New Sérène wasn't anything like as long as the stretch of sea between home and Teer Fradee, but that didn't mean Vasco had anything close to the same preparedness on land as he'd had on water; he travelled light, just the clothes on his back and his weaponry, and the poison he kept for his blade. He grumbled sometimes about this being maybe the longest he'd been on land in years, and when it came to shaving... he lacked preparation in every manner possible, considering how on the Sea-Horse he'd always been so very cleanly shaved.

Most of his few belongings were sitting in de Sardet's residence back in New Sérène, not with him on the road to Hikmet. And so, once they arrived, when de Sardet caught Vasco rubbing at his bristly face with a dissatisfied grimace for the eleventh time in the past two hours, he offered his assistance. Vasco gave him a wry smile with a glint to his eye as he accepted, and de Sardet understood: when he'd meant to offer him his razor, he'd actually offered him a little more than that. The fact that Vasco had accepted made his face feel warm, and he didn't take it back. For a man who relied so much on his ability to negotiate, where a slip of his tongue could have the direst consequences, he had to wonder if that hadn't been what he'd meant all along.

They went upstairs. In de Sardet's room, with the door closed behind them, Vasco took off his hat and his gloves, and he took off his coat, and he loosened the collar of his shirt underneath, and he sat himself down on a chair by the table. When other men had shaved de Sardet, as they usually had given who his uncle was, they'd shaved him from behind; he had no experience of that himself, however, so when he warmed his hands, when he used his fingertips to massage the oil into Vasco's tattooed skin, when he picked up the razor, he was standing right in front of him. Vasco's eyes were on him. It made his chest feel tight.

He felt Vasco swallow as much as he saw it. He saw his hands grip a little tighter at his thighs as he stood there between them. And as he began, as he tilted up Vasco's chin, he heard him take a sharp little breath. De Sardet told himself that was what made him falter.

The blade bit in, just a fraction, but Vasco smiled as a drop of blood welled up and made its slow way down toward his collar. He didn't seem to mind at all, except for a moment's colourful cursing, and de Sardet used his thumb to wipe the blood away before it could stain his shirt. Vasco tilted back his chin, deliberately exposed his throat, and so he continued. He didn't slip again, he made sure of that.

And when de Sardet finished, when he could breathe again, all Vasco did was rub his perfectly smooth face with one rough hand and say, "So, is it your turn now?"

De Sardet took his place in the chair. When Vasco straddled his thighs, bold as brass with borrowed razorblade in hand, the shave was rather closer. 

And when Vasco pressed his mouth to his newly-shaved skin, de Sardet shivered. In some ways, it seemed, Vasco was so much more prepared than he was.


End file.
